


Shreds of Cinnamon

by Branch



Series: Hearts and Spades [16]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta and Mizuki enjoy some intimacy and experiment a little in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shreds of Cinnamon

Yuuta moaned softly as Hajime-san’s hands moved up his legs and warm palms slid over his inner thighs, pressing them apart. It always made his stomach flutter, the way Hajime-san lingered over his body at the start, fingers tracing his ribs and smoothing over his stomach. The look in Hajime-san’s eyes, hot and pleased, made his breath come faster.

When Hajime-san’s mouth closed over his cock Yuuta had to reach up, hands grabbing for his headboard, his pillow, anything he could grip hard enough, because the silky, hot slide of Hajime-san’s tongue was enough to make him need to hold on. Hajime-san downright purred around him and Yuuta’s whole body flexed with the thrill of pleasure. “Hajime-san!”

“Mmmm.” Hajime-san’s lips brushed Yuuta’s head as he spoke, husky and intimate. “You’re so magnificent, Yuuta. Especially when I can see all of you.” His hands slid down Yuuta’s raised arms, down his body, over his hips. “When you’re bare for me to touch.” Long fingers traced delicate circles behind Yuuta’s balls and Yuuta’s hips lifted helplessly into it. He moaned as heat shook him.

Yuuta had figured out fast that Hajime-san liked teasing him, liked to be in control. But Hajime-san always made it good for him, and the way he _talked_…

Hajime-san’s mouth stroked his cock again, and then it was slick fingers, a little chilly, sliding up and down him. Yuuta looked up at Hajime-san, a bit dazed. Usually that slick touch went somewhere else. “What…?”

Hajime-san laughed, the soft, throaty sound that he only ever made in bed, the one that made Yuuta hard just hearing it. “I thought perhaps you’d like to try something different tonight.” His fingers slid away and he moved up to straddle Yuuta’s hips, kneeling over him. His other hand, the one Yuuta suddenly realized he hadn’t seen or felt for a little while, guided Yuuta’s cock against him, and Yuuta’s eyes widened.

“You… ” That was all he had time for before Hajime-san pressed slowly, slowly down onto his cock, and he couldn’t speak because it was hot again and incredibly tight, and everything was gone but the electric pleasure sliding down him and through his body.

Hajime-san’s eyes were closed and he panted, one hand braced hard on Yuuta’s chest. “Yuuta,” he whispered.

Yuuta reached out to stroke Hajime-san’s thighs, just as breathless, hands shaking a little. The little breath he had left him as Hajime-san rocked up and back down on him and heat spilled over him again. “Fuck,” he gasped with absolute reverence.

Hajime-san was smiling again, eyes half lidded. “You feel good, Yuuta.” He rocked up further and slid back slowly.

Yuuta moaned, hips lifting to meet Hajime-san, heat wrapping around every nerve. His hands wandered over Hajime-san’s body, stroking the lean, hard lines of him, asking for more in a way that didn’t need the words he couldn’t string together right now. Hajime-san laughed, arching in his hands, and the tightening of his body around Yuuta as he did made Yuuta groan, bucking up.

Hajime-san made a husky sound low in his throat, grinding down to meet Yuuta and it was too much. Pleasure fired up into something else, something fierce that raked through his body over and over as he came.

As he stilled, Hajime-san eased away and settled to lie beside him. “Well, that was rather nice.”

“Yeah,” Yuuta agreed, a bit dazed. “That was… wow.”

Hajime-san leaned into his shoulder, laughing.

Yuuta blinked and looked down and almost blushed again. And here Hajime-san was so careful about that, with him! He turned and wound an arm around Hajime-san, kissing his shoulder softly, and slid a hand down Hajime-san’s hip to close on his still-hard cock.

Hajime-san gasped and shivered. “Yuuta!” The curve of his body as his hips pressed up into Yuuta’s hand was sleek and gorgeous, and Yuuta just had to be stunned all over again that Hajime-san wanted _him_. He stroked slow and hard until Hajime-san’s arms tightened sharply around him and Hajime-san moaned against his neck, hips jerking quickly. Slowly the shudders in Hajime-san’s body stilled.

“Mmmmmm.”

Yuuta grinned. That was the sound Hajime-san made when he was satisfied with the world; there were times he thought Hajime-san should have been a cat. “Sometimes I’m glad no one else ever sees you like this,” he said softly.

Hajime-san sniffed. “I should hope not. Vulnerability is nothing to wave around in people’s faces.”

Yuuta shook his head, rueful; of course that was the way Hajime-san thought of it. “Only sometimes, you know? Other times I think more people should see how amazing you are. Well, at least you show it when you play, now.”

Hajime-san lifted his head. “Yuuta, what are you talking about?”

“All of you,” Yuuta said, searching for the right words. “The… the depth of you.”

The way Hajime-san’s eyes softened made Yuuta’s arms tighten around him. Hajime-san didn’t answer, and letting Yuuta have the last word was all the agreement they needed, between the two of them.

Yuuta smiled and carefully held Hajime-san closer.

**End**


End file.
